


Blazing Blades Ben

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of Fraser's comes to Chicago needing help, but not with a crime. Will he step up and help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazing Blades Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ds_Tiff my wonderful friend and beta for your help and encouragement with this story.

Blazing Blades Ben

 

It had been the early hours by the time they finished going over the case files, 2:30am to be exact. So Ray Kowalski just walked over to the closet taking out the spare pillow and blankets and pushing them into Fraser's hands with the words, “Take the couch,” before disappearing into his bedroom.

Fraser woke after a good night’s sleep, he could hear Ray's snores coming from the bedroom. Then again they could be Diefenbaker's snores that he could hear. Getting dressed, he folded the blankets before making the tea and coffee, preparing to wake his friend for work. Knocking lightly on the bedroom door, he called, “Ray...Ray...Ray,” before entering carrying a cup of coffee. 

Fraser smiled at what he saw, Ray barely had any of the bed as Dief was taking up most of it. All that was visible of his friend was his blond hair poking out from the blankets. Shaking his head, he gently shook him, “Ray...Ray, time to get up for work.”

Ray's grumpy voice replied, “Don't wanna....tired.”

Laughing now, Fraser said, “Ray it's time to get up for work.”

Ray hid his head under the covers, “I said, I don't wanna, too early.”

Holding out the mug he was holding, Fraser said, “I have coffee for you.”

One eye peeked out from under the blankets, “Coffee? Coffee with M&M's?”

“Yes Ray, of course,” replied Fraser, holding the mug out to his friend.

Finally sitting up he took the mug inhaling the wonderful aroma that he loved in the mornings, “Thanks buddy, sorry I am a bit moody in the mornings, takes awhile to wake up.” 

With his lips curving at the edges Fraser replied, “Not until you have had at least three mugs of coffee I should say Ray.”

Sipping his coffee, “You got it Benton buddy.”

Fraser left him to get ready, going to have his own tea while he waited. His heart was pounding at the sight of his friend in bed. Lately his feelings for the blond were growing and leaving him somewhat confused. 

Ray watched the door close, he was missing his friend already and secretly wishing for more, for them to be more then friends.

Finishing their morning sustenance they left for work. 

This case was doing their heads in wondering how on earth they were getting the drugs into the country, and how all these different suspects who had committed different crimes could be tied to it. 

Francesca got up from her desk and sashayed over to Fraser. 

Ray saw the way Frannie was walking to Fraser and rolled his eyes. 

Fraser saw this and turned his head and saw that he was looking at Francesca's bellybutton and quickly looked up into her face which was now flushed pink. 

Frannie smiled, pointing at her new piece of jewellery, “Do you like it Frase, it's all the craze you know. So what do you think?”

Clearing his throat, Fraser replied, “It's...it's ah, very nice Francesca.”

Taking off his glasses Ray leaned forward, “Frannie let the man breathe will ya?”

Hands on her hips she glared at the detective, “What, you jealous?”

“Frannie go do some filing or something, we are trying to work here,” in his head he was saying, 'Hands off he is mine', wistfully. 

Frannie looked at Fraser lovingly, “See ya later Frase.”

Making her way back to her desk she hoped someday that he would be hers and hers alone. Oh how she loved him.

Fraser tried so very hard to concentrate on the file in his hands after what happened with Francesca, but it wasn't easy. He could admit to himself that she was a very beautiful woman and that he had feelings for her. What kind of feelings he just wasn't sure. Could he be in love with two people at the same time? Sighing he got back to work hoping to work it out in his head. 

Noticing his buddy's sigh, Ray asked, “Hey Fraser, you ok?”

Looking up from his file, “Yes Ray, I'm just a bit distracted sorry.”

Chuckling a tiny bit, Ray said, “Frannie put you off your game huh. Waving that bellybutton in your face. Look how about we take a drive, clear our heads and get some lunch or something?”

Sitting back rubbing his eyebrow, Fraser replied, “That would be wonderful Ray.”

Ray put on his coat and grabbed his car keys, “OK, cool how about we get our lunch and eat by the lake huh?”

Following Ray along with Diefenbaker they did just that. Fraser wanted nothing more than for his heart and his head to agree someday so he could figure out these feelings that he was having. 

 

The next few days went pretty much the same, except the fact that Ray's landlady approached Fraser about an apartment next to his friend’s one that had become available. Knowing that he had been looking for one and that there would be no extra charge for Diefenbaker as the wolf was wonderful in her eyes, as he chased off people attempting to mug her at one time.

Ray, Frannie and of course Ray Vecchio helped with the move.

Frannie strolled around the apartment, “Frase, this needs a woman’s touch, you know I still have those curtains and table cloth from the last time I lived with you,” walking over to him she played with the buttons on his shirt, “and of course the sheets.”

Both Rays eyebrows rose, but it was her brother that spoke, “What do you mean sheets, Frannie?”

Rolling her eyes she moved away, “Relax bro, nothing happened, Benton is a gentleman.”

Looking to Fraser, Ray saw his flushed face, “That true, Benny?”

Nodding, Fraser replied, “Y...yes, Ray”

It wasn’t long before the apartment was looking really homely thanks to the help of his friends.

Fraser looked at his friends and Dief, who was now curled up on his chair and smiled to himself feeling lucky to have them in his life. 

After Ray Vecchio and Frannie left, Ray handed Fraser a neatly wrapped present, “I, ah, got you something for your new place, I, am, hope that you like it.”

Taking the present Fraser read the card, 'Welcome Neighbour'. “Thank you Ray, you didn't have to.”

Bumping his shoulder, Ray replied, “You are welcome buddy, come on open it.”

Opening the present he saw a lovely stereo with some CD’s of his favourite artists. With shiny eyes he touched Ray's hand, “Truly Ray, thank you.”

Shyly shrugging his shoulders, Ray said, “It was no trouble really, I thought if you didn't feel like watching TV you could listen to music and read or something, you know, relax after work.”

Fraser put the stereo on the shelf, “Sounds wonderful Ray, maybe you could join me some evenings?”

Smiling now at the offer, Ray replied, “I'd like that Fraser, look I’d better let you get to bed, early start tomorrow.”

After saying goodnight, Ray left for his own apartment at the other side of the wall, wishing for that wall to disappear so they would have one huge apartment. 

It was a week later and the case was cracked, Frannie had been updating some information on the computer when she told Ray, “Hey, its funny all these guys yer looking at, they all go to the same gym,” and that was the connection there, how didn't they see it before?

Thanks to Frannie a huge case was solved and the blond Detective made sure that she was recognised for it with a commendation. She was one of the first Civilian Aids to get one. They all decided to take her out to dinner to celebrate. Fraser couldn’t help glancing from Ray to Frannie, it was getting hard not to flush when he did so as he still couldn't work out his feelings.

Ray Vecchio noticed his friend’s flushed face, “Hey Benny, you OK?”

Looking into his eyes, he didn't need words to show his confused emotions coming out of them. 

Jerking his head, Ray said, “Benny can you come with me for a few? I need your advice on something.”

Placing his napkin on the table Fraser got up, “Certainly Ray,” then greeting the rest of the table, “Please excuse us for a few moments.”

Now out on the terrace he turned to his Mountie friend, “You want to tell me what's bothering you Benny?”

Nervously tugging at his ear, “I'm not sure how I can explain it Ray. I don't really understand it myself.”

Placing his hand on Fraser’s shoulder, “Come on tell me.” 

Nodding, Fraser replied, “I...I, am, I think I may be in love with two people, but what kind of love I don't know? I am terribly confused.”

“In love huh, thought it might be something like that. Don't tell me but I think I know who they are. It's Kowalski and Frannie right?” his best friend answered.

Fraser licked his lips, “Yes Ray, I’m sorry.”

Arching an eyebrow, Ray said, “You’re sorry? What you got to be sorry about?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Fraser replied, “I'm not sure, she's your sister and Ray is my partner.”

“Look Benny, you just need to sort it out in your head and heart. Try to figure out what kind of love you have for each of them. I mean how do you feel about me?” he asked.

Looking at his friend, “I love you like a brother Ray, and you are right, I just need to take time with these feelings. I think I may be a little frighted over my past relationships.”

Ray was smiling now, “I know buddy, and I love you like a brother too. Now lets get back to them or they'll start to think we ran out on paying.”

Laughing they made their way back to the table rejoining Ray Kowalski and Frannie.

Ray asked as he watched them sit, “Everything OK guys?”

Fraser answered with a smile, “Yes Ray, everything is just fine.”

 

 

Since the case was solved they decided to catch up with the mountain of paperwork that had piled up. The one thing cops hate was that part of as it was mind numbing and left you sore and tired. 

It was coming up to lunch time when a young lady approached the desk Sergeant carrying her rucksack, “Hi there, can you help me please, I am looking for Benton Fraser? I was told that I could find him here.”

Taking off her glasses the Sergeant answered, “Yes you can find the Mountie up in the Detective’s Department. Can I ask what you want with him?”

Smiling now, the young lady replied, “I'm a friend from Inuvik,” as she left to make her way up.

The desk Sergeant got straight on the phone, she had to tell someone. The Mountie had a visitor, not just any visitor, but a very beautiful woman. 

Entering the bullpen she made her way to the Civilian Aide’s desk, “Excuse me could you...” on spotting Fraser she finished, “It's OK I found who I am looking for.”

Frannie watched as she walked towards Fraser.

Leaning over the desk Fraser didn't see her approach him. Suddenly he felt something poke him in the back. She gestured to Ray to keep quiet with a wink. 

Poking her finger into his back as she spoke, “Stand up and don't turn around, is your name Ben?”

Nodding, Fraser answered, “Yes.”

She was smiling more now trying her best not to laugh, “Hmm, is it Blazing Blades Ben?”

Once again nodding but smiling now, he replied, “Yes and you would be Flash Frankie, correct?”

Spinning Fraser around and hugging him tight, “You know it Ben, god it's so good to see you!” She said kissing his cheek and hugging him even more. 

Hugging her back and swinging her around, he said, “Frankie, what brings you to Chicago?”

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now watching. Both Ray and Frannie were stood seething with jealousy.

Not letting go of his arm she talked excitedly, “I'm here for training and a competition and for preparing for the Olympic try outs.”

Fraser’s eyes were wide with pride, “Really, that's wonderful!”

Biting her lip she asked, “There is something though, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, but could you stand in for my partner? He was injured and won't be back for the competition, but will be for the try outs.” 

Looking panicky, Fraser replied, “I, ah...I haven’t competed in a long time Frankie, I'm not sure that I am up to your standard?”

Playfully punching his arm, Frankie said, “Of course you are, you started all this you nut, so can you help me, please?”

Scratching his eyebrow and tugging his ear, he answered, “I would be delighted to, but we will need a lot of practice.”

Looking cheekily, she said, “Actually, I already thought of that, I’ve hired you as my bodyguard while I am here so you are all mine, your boss was meant to tell you, but I said that I would.” 

Ray and Frannie gritted their teeth, “Hands off,” they both thought.

Frankie turned her attention to the others, “You going to introduce me Ben?”

With apologies, Fraser said, “Sorry, Frankie this is Francesca Vecchio, my friend and excellent Civilian Aide here and this is Ray Kowalski, one of my best friends and one of the best Detectives in Chicago, this is my friend Frankie from Inuvik.”

Shaking hands, Frankie said, “Nice to meet you both, would you like to join me for something to eat? I am starving, couldn't eat the food on the plane it was just disgusting”

Shrugging on his coat Ray answered, “Sure Frankie, love to, you coming as well Frannie?”

They found seats in a nearby diner and Frankie started telling them stories about Ben. “You know he used to look after us, my brother and I, after school. He'd tutor us and take us on homework picnics. It sure made homework fun. It was during the winter that he taught us how to skate, he even bought me my first skates. He went and got them custom made.” She looked to Fraser, “I still have them by the way.”

Ben felt his face flush with the praise that he was being given.

She continued talking, “My brother preferred hockey, so Ben's friend Mark taught him that. I loved to skate and I was lucky, its become my career.”

Ray sipped his coffee, “Sounds like growing was lots of fun then.”

Frannie pipped in, “Was there no girl teachers up there in the freezer?”

Frankie was laughing now, “I'm sure there was, but I trusted Ben and so did my parents so we stuck with him. Actually it’s thanks to him that I got my scholarship to uni.”

Clearing his throat Ben answered, “It was thanks to your excellent grades that you got that.”

Shaking her head, she replied, “Not all of it, the skating was the real reason, our uni won lots of trophies.”

The rest of the dinner well and afterwards Ray dropped Frankie off at her hotel, they had made plans to meet at the rink a 5am to start the training.

As Ben lay in bed that night he looked forward to the chance to skate again and to skate with his friend again. It was so lovely to see her and he was so proud of her that she was trying out for the Olympics.

 

 

It was 5am and Ray sat on a bench seat watching his now neighbour warm up on the ice, as he sipped his first cup of coffee of the day.

Skating over the ice Fraser asked, “Why don't you join me Ray, while we wait for Frankie?”

Peeking out from behind his sunshades, Ray said, “Frase, its silly o'clock and I’ve got one eye open. I get on that ice and my name will be 'Cracked Kowalski' instead of 'Ray Kowalski', alright.”

Fraser chuckled at his friend, “Understood, I’d hate for you to have to change your name.”

Sticking his tongue out at the man on the ice, Ray replied, “Very funny skater boy.”

Still laughing he carried on with the warm up until Frankie joined him. Once she did it didn't take long for them to start practising the moves. 

Skating forward Fraser asked, “Frankie what would you like to start with?”

Tying up her hair, Frankie said, “How about we start with some crossovers followed by some lunges?”

Fraser nodded in agreement, “That sounds good we will throw in some jumps as well to finish off the sequence of moves.”

Thinking for a moment, she replied, “Ya that sounds great Ben, lets start.”

Ray watched in amazement at the speed and balance that they had on the ice as the pair went about going through the moves. 

Spinning around Frankie turned to Ben asking, “Ben, I want to try the wrist ripper.”

“What's a wrist ripper?” Ray asked from the sidelines.

Turning to his friend, Fraser explained, “Well Ray, the wrist ripper is where I spin Frankie by the wrists while barely keeping parallel to the ice.”

Arching an eyebrow, Ray said, “You’re shitting me, couldn't you, like, break your wrist doing that?”

Skating to them Frankie answered, “Sure there is a risk of that, but I trust my partner, so it will be fine.”

Putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder, Fraser said, “Don't worry I’ll be very careful.”

Ray looked into those baby blues, “I know you will Benton buddy.”

To see the move being carried out was amazing, he didn't know that his friend could do that and was tired just watching them. 

 

Lieutenant Welsh stuck his head out of his office door to see the blond Detective asleep at his desk. Frowning he went over shaking him awake, “Kowalski...Kowalski...Ray!”

Sitting up fast, “Wa...wa...huh, Sir what's up?”

“What's up is that you were asleep at your desk. You mind telling me why one of my best Detectives is sleeping when he is supposed to be working?” he asked.

Wiping his face, Ray replied, “Ya, um, sorry Sir, it’s just I was at the rink with Fraser at 5am watching them practising.”

In a surprised voice, Welsh said, “5am, I didn't even know that you knew that there was a 5am Detective?”

Throwing his boss an amused look, Ray answered, “Hardy ha...ha, you should see some of the stuff that they were doing. They did a move, something called a wrist ripper.”

Making a face, “Sounds painful,” Welsh said.

Ray nodded, “It looked it. Look, sorry about falling asleep Sir, it won't happen again.”

Slapping his shoulder, Welsh replied, “It’s OK, just don't make a habit of of it. People like to see Detectives awake on the job.”

Ray was laughing now, “Sure thing boss.” Watching his boss go back to his office, he sat about getting to his paperwork. 

Frannie spotted Ray and glided over to his desk, “Hey Ray, is Frase coming in today?”

Putting his pen down, Ray replied, “I don't think so, I think that he is training again this afternoon.”

Sighing she sat on the edge of his desk, “What do you think her game is?”

Smirking at her, Ray said, “I don't think that she had a game, they are just friends.”

Frannie swung her leg back and forth, “She’d better keep her hands to herself I swear.”

“Frannie, he used to babysit her,” he hoped she didn't hear the jealousy in his voice.

 

Meanwhile at the rink Frankie and Ben had gone over the moves that they had done that morning until they had them perfect and they had planned to attempt the head banger at the next one. They needed to make sure that all the safety equipment was in place before they did.

They went out for dinner after practice and she asked, “So Ben, what have you been up to apart from what we all know of course?”

Eating some fries, he replied, “Not much really other than what you know. I recently moved into an apartment next door to Ray, I am due for promotion and you?”

She smiled at him, “Sounds like you need that, must be nice living next door to your friend?”

Nodding, he replied, “Yes it is. So Flash Frankie, what's new with you?”

Drinking some water and giggling, she said, “As you know I have, or we have this competition then the try outs, oh and I am getting married.”

Jerking his head smiling widely, “Married, congratulations, whom are you marrying?” He asked. 

Frankie was blushing now, “Craig Doyle, do you remember him?”

Patting her hand, he said, “Yes and he is a fine young man.” Lifting a glass in a toast, “I wish you a lifetime of happiness.”

It had been a long day by the time they all went to bed and they all slept really well as they were to do it all over again come the next day. 

 

 

It wasn't until the fourth day of practice that they got to attempt the 'Headbanger' move as Ben was not satisfied with the safety equipment. Today they didn't just have Ray there watching them but Frannie and Meg Thatcher as well.

Skating to Ray, Frankie asked, “Ray could you please hand me the helmet and pads?”

Handing them over he inquired, “What do you need those for?”

While putting them on she explained, “Ben and I are trying the 'Headbanger' today and have not tried this in awhile. So he is insisting that I wear these until we have it perfect.” 

Crossing her legs Frannie jumped in, “And what is a 'Headbanger', isn't that someone who likes that banging music?”

Shaking her head with her lips curled trying not to laugh, Frankie answered, “No...no the 'Headbanger' is where my partner takes me by the ankles and swings me while spinning himself, then moves me up and down as high and as close to the ice as possible while still spinning around getting faster and faster.”

“Jeez Frankie, why would you want to do that, couldn't you get seriously hurt?” cringed Ray.

Tapping the helmet, she replied, “That's why we practice with these first. It can be dangerous but that's all part of the fun right!”

Laughing at her answer he sat back, “You Canadians are nuts you know that, were you all born wearing ice skates?”

Frankie made a firing motion with her fingers, as Ben approached, “You know it!”

Skating up to join Frankie, Ben greeted them, “Inspector, Francesca, Ray, thank you for coming.”

Butting in, Meg used her authoritative voice trying to give a warning to Frankie and others who tried, saying 'back off he is mine', “It's no problem Constable,” and glaring at the others. 

Taking his skating partner to the centre of the ice they decided to start trying the move from a lying down position, with the safety crew in place they began. 

The more the move built the more the eyes and mouths grew wider from those watching on the bench. They couldn't believe anyone would want to to that. When they did it from a standing position they covered their eyes fearing they'd see her smash her head on the ice.

They didn't do much besides that move that day as it took a lot out of them.

 

Frannie linked Ben's arm as they walked, “So Frase, how are you today?”

Blushing at the fact she was linking his arm, “I'm fine thank you kindly, and did you enjoy watching the session?”

“Oh yes, you were simply wonderful, you move so well. Do you think that you could teach me some moves?” she asked suggestively.

Turning even redder at her tone, “I'd be happy to, maybe Frankie would like to help?” 

Sighing as she was yet again getting nowhere...did he like her or what? Would she ever get her man? Smiling she replied, “That would be great, thanks.”

Making sure that she arrived safely home, Ben made his way to the 2-7 to see Ray, “Hi Ray/”

Looking up he smiled at the man that stood before him, “Hey Frase, what you doing here? Thought that you were on babysitting duty?”

Sitting across from his friend his heart beat a little faster at the sight of the blond, “Well I am yes, but Frankie has some meetings and then she is meeting some friends for what I am told is called a spa day.”

Smiling back, “Ah got ya, so why are you not relaxing at home then? Take advantage of some well deserved time off.”

Leaning back in the chair, Ben replied, “I thought I’d come help you with your paperwork.”

Waving at the pile on his desk, “Have a look at it. Hey you wanna join me at my place for some Chinese and a movie or something after work?”

Looking at the hope in his friends eyes Ben smiled a gigawatt smile, “I'd be delighted to Ray.”

Giving back a smile just as big, Ray said, “Greatness Ben.”

The mention of his first name from Ray's lips made his heart flutter. Was tonight the night his heart would decide?

 

Like they had planned they got a takeaway from their favourite place and rented a great movie and both settled side by side on the couch to enjoy their night.

With the food finished they leaned back and didn't realize how close they were sitting. 

They didn't know it, but they had been inching closer and closer the whole time until they were touching all down one side.

Ray's hand twitched to touch Ben and Ben caught the movement from his friend. 

Taking a brave step he reached out and took the blond's hand in his.

Turning his head, blue eyes met blue eyes and they shared a long longing look, before they moved as one brushing their lips in a chaste kiss.

Pulling back Ray used his free hand to feel his lips that were still tingling from the kiss.

His voice choked with emotion, “Is this real Ben, do you really like me that way?”

Taking both both Ray's hands in his, “Yes Ray, I don't just like you, I...I love you and have done for quite some time, I just didn't know how to say it. You like me that way too?”

Ray's eyes were shiny with tears of joy, “Are you crazy? I freaking love you too. I thought that it was Frannie that you liked, not me, I mean look at me, I’m not mu...”

Putting his finger over Ray's lips, stopping him from talking, Ben said, “Please don't talk about yourself that way. As for Francesca, yes I do like her, but I love her as a sister. I feel very protective of her and I think that I was just confused trying to figure out how do deal with all these feeling that I was having. So, you really do love me?”

Kissing him long soft and sweet, Ray replied, “Yes Ben I do, I really...really do, forever.”

Leaning in hugging his now lover kissing his jaw as he cupped the side of his face, softly rubbing his thumb behind his ear, “Forever Ray my love.”

 

 

As it was getting close to the competition, they has some time off and as promised, Fraser brought Frannie to the ice rink to teach her to skate.

Holding onto his hands while on the ice, she asked, “How am I doing Frase?”

Fraser smiled at her eager face, “Very well Francesca, you are quite the natural I must say.”

Feeling proud she said, “You think? You and Frankie move so well. It must have taken ye years of practice?”

While skating he answered, “Well yes, but we spent a good number hours on the ice growing up and on ponds at the back of some of our houses.” 

Frannie was laughing now, “That's what Ray said, that and all Canadians are born wearing ice skates. Speaking of Ray, you are in love with him aren't you?”

Turning red and ducking his head, he replied, “I...yes Francesca I am, sorry to...”

Spinning around she silenced him, “Frase, you don't have to say sorry. You can't help how your heart chooses, besides I get you as a brother and that is wonderful, I get your love anyway in a brotherly way.”

Kissing her cheek, “Thank you Frannie,” he finished by using her pet name making her smile even more.

Life was going pretty good for Ben and Ray. They had gotten permission to turn their apartments into one, which they were excited about doing and the landlady had wanted to return it to that for sometime, she was just waiting for the right people. 

The only bad part of things lately was Inspector Thatcher, who did not take to kindly to her Constable's new other half. She was determined to get between them and did everything she could to do so. If she continued this way they would just have to do something about it, but they hoped in time she'd cool off. 

 

The practice grew more intense with moves that sounded like they came from a story book, names like, 'The Haircutter', 'The Stag Jump' and 'The Spread Eagle'. Ray and the others had the time of their lives going on this journey with them.

Competition day was looming and the night before Ray and Ben lay in bed just holding each other.

Running his fingers through his lovers dark locks, Ray asked, “Ben are you nervous?”

Closing his eyes loving the sensation of what his partner was doing, Ben replied, “Just some butterflies and I must admit I'm a little excited as well.”

Now running his hand down over the Mountie's arms, “Ya I bet, you'll do great, from what I’ve seen you guys will walk away with it, or should I say skate away?” 

Ben gazed at the man before he chuckled at the comment, “Do you think so?”

Lightly kissing him, “No doubt Ben, no doubt.”

Falling asleep in each others arms, the love that they had for each other shone through.

 

The competition was in full swing and already a number of couples had taken to the ice. The judges were tough and the scores so far never reached the maximum of 'six points' per judge.

Frankie's original partner and husband to be made it down to watch while still on his crutches.

Turning to him Ray asked, “How come that last couple didn't score higher, I thought they were good?” 

Shaking his head, he replied, “Judge Hard Face there is a tough nut, it will be a miracle to get a 'six' out of her.”

Finally Frankie and Ben took to the ice for the first of two dances. When the music started all eyes were on the ice as 'Jai Ho' blasted out and the pair began. Some gasps emerged from the panel as new moves were performed and some really big lifts were done to perfection. 

Finished, they bowed waiting for the scores. The first three judges gave sixes and to everyone’s shock a six came from Judge Hard Face and the crowd erupted. 

The slow dance came and again Frankie and Ben took to the ice and again all eyes were locked on them even more now as they managed to crack the tough judge. Could they do it again?

Not only was the answer yes, but they actually made her shed a tear the dance was so beautiful.

They skated away with both trophies that night and that set Frankie on the right frame of mind to prepare for the Olympic try outs .

 

A week later Frankie and her partner and husband to be returned to Canada and life in Chicago got back to normal, well as normal as it was. With the added bonus of the new beautiful relationship between the Mountie and the blond Detective. 

Ben and Ray went back to the rink, the Mountie had rented it a surprise for his lover. He had it decorated like something off a romantic movie, with soft lights and music and a table for two centre ice. 

Ray had never seen anything so romantic in all his life, or had it done for him.

Dancing around in each other's arms, on skated Ray and touched his lover's cheek, “Ben do you have any idea how much I love you?”

Kissing him deep and slow, Ben answered, “If it is as much as I love you, I'd say enough for an infinity of lifetimes.”

Gazing into those impossibly blue eyes Ray uttered the words, “For infinity Ben.” 

Cupping Ray's cheek and kissing so softly it was like the touch of a butterflies wing, “For infinity Ray my love.”

 

The End


End file.
